


IST - or; Irregular snack times

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hidden reasons, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Secrets, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony is sucker for snacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this behind scenes trivia about RDJ hiding snacks all around movie set. Whelp sleep goes second to weird ideas.  
> No beta, soz.

Tony is sucker for snacks.

 

No really, he has them stashed literally everywhere, even in oddest spots in Helicarrier and even Fury can't find them all. When the genius isn't being super awesome Iron Man doing heroics that make Ste-Captain and Pep yelling at him from worry and other reasons or Bruce hugging him to reassure his science-bro is still intact, Tony is a constant bundle of energy that keeps snacking on stuff. That is when he remembers to eat.

 

Sure snacks in itself isn't much of a secret, nope, the reason behind is.

 

People have tried to pry Tony for reason why he keeps stashing snacks in a places where he could not have even phantomed to go, but really? Who stashes bag of freeze dried strawberries into senate hearing???

 

Tony apparently.

 

Rhodey (and Coulson) are satisfied that the hyper-active genius at least eats something, malnutrient Tony would be nightmare. Decaff Tony a apocalypse – but is horrifying idea for another time.

 

People who have known him longest would bet their money on late Edwin Jarvis to be fault of this weird quirck. They would be close but still far from mark.

 

It's actualy Yinsen.

 

While stuck on those caves the man made sure Tony would eat something, anything. The multilingual humble doctor-engineer somehow got one of the guards sneak them few snacks; honey-sesame bar, biscuit, nuts, dry fruit or something alike, which he would hand to genius to keep him functional and at least little furter from teetering over edge. Sometimes he would hand them to Tony after he had recovered enough to be coherent after rougher torture sessions. Yinsen's way to keep him sane.

 

So Tony keeps stashing snacks in odd places, one even in hidden compartment of Iron Man armor, to honor the kind man and as well to keep his memory still close.

 


End file.
